Lonely day or not
by Noah-Hummel-Anderson
Summary: Doctor expected to have a lonely day with the tardis when Amy throws Rory out and the doctor helps him out.


Finally the doctor had a day to himself. Or so he thought, until he got a phone call. He picked up the phone. "Rory?" He asked in a grumpy voice. "Yes sorry Doctor but Amy kicked me out of the house, would you mind if uh, I stayed with you for a day or so." The Doctor sighed into the phone, he truly wanted to be alone today. But he couldn't just leave Rory out in such cold weather. "Sure Rory I'll be right there." He mumbled then hung up. The Doctor then twisted and turned the knobs in the console of the tardis as he started it up. With in minutes he was in front of Amy's house. He opened the door to the tardis to see a grateful Rory waiting to board. He let him in then sent them and the tardis back into the void. "Thank you so much Doctor, I hope that I wasn't interrupting anything." He looked at the Doctor thankfully. "No problem Rory, just a lonely day." Rory nodded. "Okay well I'll just get out of your hair then, its been a long day I think I'm going to sleep." Rory said. "Sweet dreams." The Doctor replied. Rory walked into the room that he and Amy once shared. The Doctor stayed in the console then later retired to his room. He threw his jacket on the coat hanger then lay upon his bed. Rory lay on his bed as well. The Doctor alone in his room started to unbutton his top as he rubbed down his chest into his pants. A bump began to grown. The Doctor unbuttoned then removed his pants and started to rub himself. Moans escaped his mouth and even the room as he tightened his grip. He then got on his knees, his sonic screwdriver in hand. He started to tease himself with it. Then he penetrated himself. Moaning loudly, thrusting , jerking, and taking it. Rory had seem to have slipped his mind. Before he knew it there was a knock at the door. "W-Who is it?" He almost muttered. "It's Rory are you okay?" The Doctor blushed. "Y-Yes sorry if I disturbed you." The Doctor quickly pulled on his pants and shirt as he fixed himself. Rory opened the door. " You sounded like you were hurt." The Doctor smiled crookedly as his half sat on his bed. "No I am fine, I must have been having a nightmare." Rory sat next to the Doctor. "Well if you ever are hurt don't forget I am a nurse." The Doctor smiled. "And what is my name again?" Rory laughed. The Doctor threw his arm around Rory's shoulder. "I'm glad I picked you up." Rory nodded and smiled. "I'm glad you picked me up too." The Doctor and Rory exchanged a quick glance, before either of them knew it the doctor was onto of Rory kissing him roughly. Rory blushed and yelped a bit. "Doctor, what are you doing?" The Doctor rolled over and bit his lip. "I-I'm sorry , it's just. As you know I'm lonely. And sometimes I loose control, I'm sorry Rory." Rory sighed and started to cuddle the Doctor. "It's alright." Rory replied. The Doctor began to rub his head. "Can I tell you something, Doc?" The Doctor nodded. "I've always had a bit of a crush on you." Rory said. Silence fell for a moment as the Doctor leaned down and kissed him once more, except this time romantically. Rory moaned just a bit at the Doctors touch. "Rory,I-I want you." Rory bit his lip. He did not know weather he should, or shouldn't do this. The Doctor kissed down his neck licking aswell, his tounge rolling over Rory's adam's apple. He pulled Rory's tee shirt over his head as he continued kissing and licking down his chest. Rory played with the Doctor's hair as a bump began to grown in his pants. His member hardening feeling the Doctor's tounge getting closer and closer with it. The Doctor fumbled with Rory's belt as he blushed looking up at him. He finally got Rory's belt off when Rory's member stood almost straight and hard. The Doctor licked the underside of his cock leading up to the head. He then sucked on Rory's head sucking down all the way to the base. Rory yelped his eye's watering as he moaned the Doctor's name. Precum leaked into the Doctor's mouth as Rory arched his back. The Doctor stopped sucking and sat up his member hard aswell. Rory leaned up and kissed the Doctor as his hand rubbed up the doctors innner theigh. He started to jerk the Doctor off with a type grip as they stared into each others eyes intensely. "D-Do y-you have a c-condom?" The Doctor nodded and reached for his coat. He grabbed a plastic package from his coat, he ripped it open as a condom fell out. Rory grabbed it and put the rubber on the Doctor as he leaned up and kissed him. The Doctor layed Rory back rubbing a hand down his chest. Rory spread his leg's shakily as he layed his head back on a pillow. "I've never done this before Doctor will it hurt?" The Doctor looked down at Rory. "I'll make it feel good." He leaned down and kissed Rory's neck as he places his legs on his shoulders. Rory yelped a bit looking up at the Doctor worriedly. The Doctor penetrated him softly as he blushed and thrusted slowly. Rory moaned leaning his head back and biting his lip. The Doctor moved faster as he grew more inside of Rory. Rory yelped a bit. "Sh baby I'll make it feel good just wait a minute." The Doctor poked more until he found Rory's prostate. Rory leaned up moaning in pleasure as he cupped his hands around the Doctors face kissing him. The Doctor moved faster leaning Rory back down continueing to kiss him. Rory moaned loudly the noise echoing in the room. He started to cum allover both of their stomachs. He bucked his hip's. "Almost there Rory almost the-" He cut himself off cumming. He collapsed beside Rory once he was finished. They both breathed heavily looking at each other. The Doctors phone started to ring. The Doctor started to laugh loudly, Rory joined in. The Doctor reached on his table and picked up his phone. "Hello Amy..." He said. "Hi, have you seen Rory?" She asked. "Yeah he's here with me why?"


End file.
